


Do as She Says

by MarisFerasi



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jesse, Chastity Device, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Play, Domme Tulip, Established Relationship, Femdom, Goodboi Cassidy, Held Down, Jesse Won't Use Genesis, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Power Play, Praise Kink, Switch Cassidy, Vaginal Sex, cuckold play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarisFerasi/pseuds/MarisFerasi
Summary: The ot3 have a little fun unwinding after a long few days on the road. A(n actually nice) hotel room, a trip to the sex shop, and lots and lots of obeying Tulip's orders.Very filthy, several kinks explored, just fun and fluffy and full of love.





	1. Chapter 1

" _Harder_ , Cassidy," Tulip commands, voice clear as a bell in the semi-quiet of the room. She's sipping a beer a few feet away from the plush bed the boys are on, watching and touching herself casually in her seat on the armchair. All that can be heard is the hum of the AC and the harsh breathing (and occasional grunts or moans) of her men, putting on quite the show for her.

Jesse is flexing his ass and hips, trying to get the best angle against Cassidy's sharp thrusts, taking them with relish. The vampire's eyes flick to her at her command and he obeys with a nod, clasping his hands around Jesse's hips tighter as he snaps his thrusts more brutally, finally managing to sneak that last inch of himself inside. Jesse moans into the pillow under his face wantonly and his head drags across the sweat-soaked fabric, his back arching where he's balanced on his elbows and knees.

He's so full. "So deep, fuck," Jesse pants, pressing back for more.

A toothy grin spreads over Cass' face and his head drops back on his shoulders, languidly sliding in and out, _balls_   _deep_ now. "Jaysis, padre, y'gotta be naughty more of'en," he sighs, inching their knees wider so he can angle up, avoiding Jesse's prostate for now. Jesse garbles something like _oh_   _you fucker_ back at him, but it's lost amidst the plush of the pillow in his teeth. "Only if I'm gonna reap d'benefits, mind." 

"Move your hands up to his shoulders, slowly," Tulip says, setting down her beer on the low table beside her and reaching for the small vibrating wand she left there earlier. 

Once again, Cass obeys, this time without more comment than his jagged breathing and a nod. His inky fingers slide up Jesse's sides, dipping into the tight grooves of his ribs and muscles until he can cup them over the preacher's shoulders, bowing him back a bit.  Jesse arches with the movement readily, enjoying the new stimulation as it bends Cassidy's cock back toward his prostate again. 

"That's a good boy," Tulip croons. They both smile back at her, mouths agape as she switches on the wand and slides the bulb of it over herself and they watch. "Now, Cassidy, push him into the mattress... and pull his arms back. Hold his wrists together... and fuck him up." 

Cass nods fervently, letting out a breathy little " _yyyeeessss, luv,_ " as he grips Jesse's nape, shoves him face first into the bed, and pins him there under his weight. Jesse's hands scrabble at the bedding at first, turning his face so he can breathe, but they both look back at Tulip one last time as Cassidy drags each arm backward and cinches his own long fingers around both wrists. Her legs are trembling slightly now, core clenching around nothing as her clit throbs under the dual assault (both visual and vibrating). She bites her lip and looks back at them, expression full of want and posession. 

Those are her boys. _Hers_. 

Cassidy growls as Jesse clenches over him, gyrating his hips, and when Tulip arches her eyebrow at the vamp, all his carefully controlled energy breaks loose in a gush of excitement. He doesn't want to hurt his preacher, but he's been given a command to roger him as hard as he dares, and damn if that doesn't sound absolutely perfect. 

Jesse's not allowed to touch his cock. In fact, he's been told he's not allowed to come yet, but they all know that it's more than likely going to happen. He's pressing back against Cassidy's hips, a long, continuous moan punctuated by his body being jarred by the vampire's thrusting. He's held down by the taller man, at his mercy, as it were (being that they're both at Tulip's mercy). 

The boys both get a bit lost in the stimulation, fucking hard and rough for her eyes only. 

 _Well, isnt that a thought_? Tulip smirks and sets down her vibrator, picking up her phone and opening the camera. 

"Jesse," she sighs, stepping over to the bed to run a hand down his spine. He arches against her touch, whining pitifully now. Desperate for a hand on his cock. "You wanna see what it looks like?" His dark, black eyes drop open in shock when Tulip traces the rim of him, stretched around Cassidy's girth, with a fingertip. "How pretty it is where Cassidy's inside'a you?" 

"I--ah, yes, _please_ ," he begs, his legs spreading just a hair wider as she turns the camera down under the men and snaps several photos. Cassidy groans, still thrusting (though slower, now) when she brings the phone up and flicks through the shots from below, biting her lip. The image there of Jesse, hard and leaking, and Cassidy sunk into him a few inches south, is panty- ruining. She's gonna have to save some of these, for certain. 

"Quite the money-shot, preacher," she teases, setting the phone down beside his head with a short video on loop. The visual, combined with the same rhythm pounding away inside of him now, proves too much to bear, and Jesse cries out, clenching over Cassidy's length as he starts to come. 

"Out," Tulip snaps, and Cass pulls out instantly with a short hiss, reaching down with a free hand to yank on Jesse's balls before he can spill over. Jesse howls, chasing Cass backward with his hips, seeking out friction even as his hand wrenches free and flies to his cock. He swats at Cassidy's grip, whimpering, and turns his head up to look at Tulip. 

"Awh, _please_ , Tulip," Jesse whimpers, baring his teeth as she reaches down and teases his cock with hot fingers, twining against Cassidy's cool grip at the base of him.

"No. Roll over," she says, spanking his ass as they release him. He pitches forward and rolls, breath punching out of him when he turns to see her still standing, now pressed tightly against Cassidy, kissing him madly. Cass' long, inky-pale arms are a sharp contrast against her skin where they're wound around her, keeping her close. She grips his hair roughly and yanks them apart, baring his neck so she can lean down and drag her teeth over it, scraping down his Adam's Apple and sucking at a collarbone. He grips Jesse's ankles with an almost bone-crushing strength and--

The sound Cass makes isnt entirely human; more feral, and yet caged. His cock throbs dangerously, complaining with a wet drizzle onto the bedding even as Tulip releases him so quickly he wobbles as she slides in front, straddling his knees in reverse and kneeling up over Jesse's wide- spread thighs. 

They end up with Tulip on all fours over Jesse, his knees outside her waist, and Cassidy balanced on his knobby knees behind her, waiting for the next move. Cass wants to run a hand over her soft flank so badly, his fingers twitch, still clasped over the preacher's ankles. But he's had the punishment Jesse's about to receive, and doesn't want to have it again any time soon, so he clenches his fingers tighter and waits. 

"You ready, Jesse? Last one for a long time, baby." Tulip curls a hand around his cock and tugs loosely, leaning down to run her tongue along his slit until he drops his head back on a desperate whine. 

"Fuck, yes, _yes, please_. I'm _sorry_ ," he pleads, but Tulip is a hardass, especially when she's doling out a whipping or other chosen punishment for gross misconduct, and Jesse has it coming. She lets him get away with shit Cassidy would be beaten blue for, but he also has to wear the cock cage more often than the vampire has. 

Cassidy swallows when she leans up close to Jesse's face, her sweet pussy perfuming the air around him so much it makes his mouth water, staring at the wet folds of it, but his eyes snap to Jesse quickly. 

Poor sod's about to get eaten alive. The feeling cements when Tulip's mouth curls into a feral sort of grin. 

"Alright baby, you can touch it. Start when Cass starts fucking me, okay?" Tulip says, syrupy sweet, then cranes her head back and jerks her chin at him, and Cass kneels up on his knees, shuffling forward and rolling a condom on eagerly. He rubs himself at the wet heat of her opening, holding his breath, and sighs when he slides in. The tightness here is so perfect. 

Jesse whines in his throat, looking over them with blatant want, and starts tugging at himself with intent, hips fucking upward into his fist at the same time as his hand flies over his cock, teeth nearly biting through his lip as he watches Cassidy fuck Tulip over himself. He wants to touch her, but knows that will only add days to his sentence, so he keeps his hands on his cock, working himself toward orgasm quickly. 

But Tulip is quicker, and as she sees his balls draw up, his jaw dropping on a gasp, she plops a bag of frozen vegetables on his groin, holding it there while Cassidy fucks her through her own orgasm, his fingers strumming her to the tune of Jesse's howl of indignation. Tulip adjusts her arms to grip his wrists and pins them to his sides with her weight. Jesse's fists curl into the bedding and he glares up at the two of them, but doesn't fight it.

As usual, Tulip comes down quickly and rolls off the bed, going back to the table where she laid out their things for tonight. "Cassidy, sugar, clean him up will ya? And use your mouth, I wanna watch," she adds, smiling dangerously when the vamp nods and crawls up to kneel over Jesse's cold, wilted cock while tugging at his own turgid length. 

"Aye, luv," he replies, balancing over Jesse on all fours. Cass pulls the bag off his friend with his teeth, letting the sharpness of them them glint in the light of the lamp. Jesse _always_ twitches when Cass goes down on him, almost like he expects to be scored by fangs, and now is no different. Cassidy smirks into the movement as his mouth closes over Jesse's hipbone and works inward. He's dribbled some, the ruined orgasm leaving him oversensitive and aching. His thighs jump on either side of Cass' face, making him snort a laugh.

Cassidy flicks his eyes up to meet Jesse's as he settles on his elbows, doing as Tulip said and licking around him carefully. Jesse hisses and his hands move to cup Cass' skull, trying to buck up when his mouth closes around his soft, frozen cock, but it's no good. One firm suck and Cass has released him, still cold and flaccid. 

"Aw, c'mon," Jesse whines. "S'posed to be on my side." 

"Aye boyo, but not when she's not put tha' t'ing on yeh yet. She coul' jus' as well put it on me, an' I ain' done nothin' wrong, dis time," Cassidy chuckles, crawling up Jesse's body to lay flat on him for a moment. He glances over at Tulip, looking for approval to do what he wants next, and she nods with a softened smile. He grins at her and turns back to Jesse, claiming his mouth in a sweeping kiss. 

Tulip's still watching them with a very contented smile, leaned against the dresser, the little milky-pink plastic sheath and ring of the Vice cock cage in one hand, the tiny metal padlock in the other. The key hangs around her neck on a thin chain. She lets them make out for a minute, enjoying the view of their bodies arching against one another, before stepping forward. 

"Put it on yourself," Tulip says, pulling Cassidy up and off Jesse with a gentle hand in the vamp's unruly curls. He goes easy wherever she leads, on principle (meaning to say, he's more difficult for Jesse, but still compliant enough). Cass settles on his knees between Jesse's splayed thighs and watches the preacher grumble as he stuffs his cock in the sheath and cinches the ring under his balls, drawing the whole thing together.

Every time either of them have had to wear the cage, she makes them lock themselves away. Cass shudders with the remembrance of the four hellish weeks he'd endured last time when he'd been caught with more than weed in his pockets. Being a generally hedonistic creature, it had been nearly unendurable, but he'd taught himself how to have a rough approximation of an orgasm through only prostate stimulation fairly quickly, and managed to survive the ordeal. He wasnt sure Jesse would be so "lucky."

Tulip inspects the tightness of the cage, the fit, and checks for any pinching before pushing the tiny padlock through the opening and locking it. Both men wince when the metal arm snaps closed and Cassidy, who still hasn't come yet, runs a hand up his erection, thighs inching closed subconsciously. He peeks up at Tulip with doe eyes, and then they both look down over Jesse.

The preacher is frowning slightly, running his fingers over the cock cage with both curiosity and familiarity. It's hardly the first time she's locked him up, even since Genesis-- hell, even since they got Cassidy in bed with 'em, but each time it's a little bit different. The feeling settles low in his belly and he looks down at Cass between his knees, still hard and throbbing, and then looks up at Tulip expectantly.

"Get down here on your knees, Jesse, and take care of Cassidy's big, hard cock like a good boy," Tulip demands, pointing at the floor between her feet and the bed.

Jesse's tongue darts out in a blink as he  takes his hands off himself with a " _yes ma'am_ ," and rolls to the side, dropping down to kneel on the floor. He reaches for Cassidy and the vampire inches closer, unfurling his legs over the edge of the bed so Jesse's knelt between them. Cassidy licks his lips and settles on his ass on the edge of the bed, fingers playing softly with the preacher's hair as Jesse tugs at his length and tosses the condom to the side, and then leans in and swallows half of him down without reservation. 

A hiss escapes through Cass' teeth, and before he realizes it he's holding Jesse's head more or less in place and fucking up into his mouth. Jesse's sucking against him for all he's worth, creating a perfect vacuum with those lush lips, simply killing him with those dark, fatherless eyes. 

"Puh- _fuck_ , please, Tulip, can I?" Cassidy pleads, eyebrows knitted tightly together and breath coming in harsh bursts. He's straining to lock himself down now, going still with his hands fisted in Jesse's hair, but Jesse moves for him, taking the vampire into his throat. Jesse's gurgling around him, eyes at half-mast with lust, his fingers in the pockets behind Cass' knees, waiting and bobbing along to the rhythm of Cassidy's panting. 

Tulip is standing over them with her arms crossed, watching with all the regality of a queen over her subjects. She leans down and, using Jesse's shoulders for support, pushes his head down as far as he can take it, cutting off air. It makes Cassidy's jaw drop and air escapes him in a shout when she finally growls " _come_ ," and he fairly drowns Jesse in an instant.

The preacher man swallows what he can dutifully, choking a little until Tulip lets him up. A bit of cum dribbles down his chin, a lewd image that Cassidy appreciates with a groan, using inky fingers to push it back past Jesse's lips. Jesse nips at his fingertips with a very faint growl, barely heard even by the vampire, but it's enough to make his cock twitch anew. 

"Holy shite," Cassidy finally sighs, collapsing backward into the bed with his eyes closed. "Tha' was fuckin' great." He reaches for Tulip's hand and rubs the backs of her fingers with his thumb, thoughtfully serene and pushing that feeling into her. She smiles and puts a knee on the bed, straddling Cass and then swinging over to spread out in the middle.

Jesse harrumphs an agreement and clambers up as well, claiming the other side of the wide mattress. His hand drifts to his cock, one of countless times it will do so in the next fifteen days, palpating the thick, unfeeling sheath and the punishing ring separating his balls from his body. 

"Nuh-uh, you know the rules," Tulip growls, climbing over him and nudging the preacher into the center. "Tell us what you did, Jesse," she says, surprised at how clear and steady her voice is after hours of arguing with him over the last several days. Poor Cassidy had been like a kid watching his parents get divorced, trying to placate either side separately, but eventually taking Tulip's, as usual. They'd all agreed action was needed to remind Jesse how badly he needed them at his side. How badly he _wanted_ them there. 

Jesse deflates a little, lying still next to her, and clears his throat. "I left you out of my plans. Went off on my own again, like in New Orleans. Made you feel like I didnt need you, or want you. Both of ya."

Cassidy nods solemnly and tucks his arm under his head, ready for sleep. Jesse curls into the afforded space, wrapping an arm over slim, strong ribs. Tulip isnt far behind, pressing in close so he is surrounded by their nakedness, teased in his chastity even in sleep.

"Aye, mate. Yeh did. An' now I get ter bugger ya senseless o'er d'next few weeks," Cass chuckles, poking Jesse in the ribs. "Don' worry boyo, I'll make sure yeh come once an' a while," he turns his head and whispers into Jesse's mouth, nestling further against the other man. Jesse quirks a smile and presses a kiss to Cass' lips, hand coming up to hold his chin.

"Go to sleep, you two. Jesse's gonna be horrible tomorrow and we have a long drive." Tulip is already mostly asleep against Jesse's nape, knocking her knees up against the backs of his thighs to scooch in as close as possible. He smiles against Cass' shoulder and goes quiet, listening as they both drift off and their breathing evens out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassidy helps Jesse out while he's locked up. At Tulip's permission, of course.

Tulip lay on her back in the hazy, stormy morning, staring up at the ceiling in quiet contentment. Cass' curly head was on her shoulder, he deflated halfway on top of her and snoring away across her collarbones while she twined her fingers through his hair. Jesse had crawled out of bed before what should have been dawn (it was still dark as night behind the curtains, a real storm raging) and padded into the bathroom with a cigarette. She listened to the splat of water from the shower, warring with the sound of rain rattling the windows, and smiled. 

She'd locked the preacher in chastity nearly a week ago, and he'd been good (if needy and clingy) so far. But she'd also overheard Cassidy tell him that he'd teach Jesse how to come in his cage, and frankly, she wanted to see that. Tulip enjoyed the calm quiet and contemplated for a few more minutes and then tugged at the vampire's hair, waking him. 

Cass sucked back a mouthful of drool and blinked his eyes awake, head popping up in mild alarm. "Wha?" 

"Nothin's wrong, sugar. Just wanted you awake," Tulip blinked up at Cassidy with those big eyes and he smiled back, mouth dropping open on a huge yawn as he collapsed back onto the bed, tugging her almost-too-tight to his chest. 

"Mmm," he hummed, grinding against her thigh as he stretched languidly. Tulip snorted a laugh and reached down to squeeze his ass, spurring him on. "Where's Jess?" Cass murmured, perking his ears and one eyebrow up to the distant sound of the shower. "Ah. Shall we wait, er-uh...?" He trailed off, letting his fingers trace her belly and dip lower. 

"Mmm. No. Fuck me sugar, make me come." Tulip dug her nails into his ass cheeks when Cassidy nipped at her throat with a soft growl, perking up instantly and crawling over her. She watched Cass run a hand up the length of his cock, the foreskin dragging forward and then back as the glistening head winked out. He reached for a condom and slid it on, one hand reaching down to tease at her slit, spread the moisture gathering there. Tulip bit her lip and leaned back into the pillows, getting comfortable. "You'll be spending the rest of the day focused on Jesse, anyway. You said you could teach him to come in his cage." She said suddenly, making Cass freeze, lower lip caught in his terth. 

His _oh shit_ face was such a classic. 

"Uh, yeah. It's not easy, and he migh' not be able ta do it, but I t'ought I'd try. Ter be 'honest, it don' really help much anyway. Da whole point o' the cage is ter remind yeh of what yeh can'ave, righ? An' the small relief of milking don' help wi' t'at at all."

"What does it feel like, sugar?" She asks, using her feet and calves to pull the vampire closer until he nudges at her entrance. Cassidy hums, distracted by her, and takes ahold of his cock, angling down while she pulls him in. 

"Oh, _shite_. Uh..." he falters, eyes closing as Tulip lets him sink in fully. "It's like all da buildup of an orgasm, but none of the release. Yer bollocks get a bit less full, sure, but no less _blue_ , damn it. In d'end, yer still just as horny. Shite, luv," Cassidy breathes, reaching down to tweak his thumb over Tulip's clit, settling back on his heels to start thrusting in earnest. His other, inky hand roams the span of her, cupping her small breasts, thumbing over the peaks of her nipples as she sighs. She reaches up wordlessly for him and Cass bends, letting her hook a hand behind his neck and drag him in for a kiss. 

He loves it like this, all sensual and soft. Makes him feel like he can take her apart, instead of the other way around. Tulip breaks the kiss so she can breathe, but keeps his face tucked against her collarbone with one hand while she scratches down his spine and grips his hip with the other. 

Tulip rocks up against him, urging his thrusts along until he's at the perfect angle and tempo. Just as the bathroom door opens and Jesse steps out in a billow of steam, she crests with a stifled gasp into Cass' mouth, one hand fisted in the meat of Cass' shoulder and the other in the sheets. 

Jesse pauses with a whine, padding over to the bed when Tulip casts a spacey glance his way. Cassidy is upright now and still thrusting languidly, hands clasped around her hips, searching for his own release. She trails a hand down his belly and bats her eyes up at him. 

"Come for me, sugar." She grins like a Cheshire cat when he does just that, whining weakly as she pushes him away with her heels against his hipbones. "Give Jesse a taste, let him lick you clean. 'N then teach him your lil trick. I wanna see it." Jesse lets out an audible gasp and staggers to his knees for Cass, letting the vampire pull him close and push his head down, careful and insistent. His cock is still pulsing with aftershocks as Jesse pulls off the condom and laps at him in broad strokes, swallowing what comes away on his tongue. 

Jesse's cupping his painfully sheathed cock and tight, throbbing balls in one hand when the last of Cassidy's come blurts out on his tongue with a shudder, inky fingers twined tight in the preacher's damp hair. He pulls away and swallows for the last time, growing impatient when Cass collapses back against Tulip to catch the breath he doesn't even need.

But pushiness never gets far with these two. Tulip pushes back; Cass just gets more lethargic. So Jesse waits and holds his little package, anticipatory. 

"Christ, what a way ter wake up," Cassidy finally wheezes, pitching to one side to sit up. "A'right, padre, up yeh get. Up here," he pats the bed beside his hip and Jesse stands to crawl up, letting Cassidy maneuver him onto his back with his legs spread. Tulip leans back against the headboard, watching curiously but leaving a distance there. This is Cass' show, for now. 

The vamp crawls between his friend's legs, thankfully accepting the vial of lube Tulip hands him from the nightstand at her hip. 

"A'right, Jess. Now, the t'ing is, dis migh' take all day, an' it may not work, okay? It might be a situation where we gotta go a long-arse time, get yeh real riled-up, like, before yeh can. Just... don' be disappointed if it don' work, pardner." Jesse's mouth ticks up when Cass uses the endearment, and he huffs a laugh. 

"Just start. Won't know til we try," Jesse growls, hips wriggling as he grows impatient.  

Cassidy smears the lube over Jesse's hole, kissing his knee sweetly. "We got a toy close, luv? Vibrator 'r dildo?" He asks Tulip, focused on fingering Jesse open gently as she moves to bring him a vibrating wand and their (well, Jesse's) favorite dildo.

Jesse is whimpering and growling intermittently now, impatient and desperate as he squirms and bucks downward on Cass' fingers. His balls have never felt so full, so heavy and painful, certainly not since he started bedding these two nymphos. 

"Alrigh' Jess, houl this fer me," Cass hands Jesse the wand, switched off, and angles it so that the bulbous head is sitting just behind the tiny padlock on top of his cock cage. "Keep it there, boyo. Now th'fun part," he grins, pulling back his fingers to slick up and slowly insert the thick rubber shaft. 

Tulip watches, incredibly turned-on, as Jesse's jaw drops and he arches against the intrusion, driving down with his hips in search of _more_. Cassidy's rarely been seen as so focused and cautious, easing the preacher into each new feeling as he learns to get fucked without coming. 

"Tha's right, Jess. Relax, deep breaths. Jus' focus on yer prostate boyo." Cassidy croons at his boyfriend, angling the toy so its ridged head catches said gland with each pass. Tulop edges her knees under his armpits so he's propped against her. She plays with his chest, running smooth fingers all over, tweaking his nipples occasionally. Jesse's trembling now, his breath shuddering at the vicious onslaught inside him. It redoubled, as do the desperate noises he starts making, when Cass turns on the vibrating wand. 

Jesse's stomach clenches hard, body curling slightly at the vibration of the whole cage on his trapped cock, trying desperately to fill, his balls trying to draw up but stopped by the ringed base. The preacher hisses out a litany of strained curses, writhing, as Cassidy bites his lip and fucks Jesse more firmly with the toy. Quickly, Jesse is trying to ride it, driving down rhythmically and then pushing up against the vibrator, whining as the stimulation surpasses _too much_ and becomes almost painful, and then he feels wetness. 

But no relief. Not really.

Jesse's head snaps up to look down at himself; Cass is still pushing and pulling the dildo, nursing the pathetic little dregs of come out of him with an almost _searing_ quality on his prostate. There are maybe three thin, globby stripes of come at the base ring of the cock cage; his dick is still an angry purple beneath the milky-pink plastic and his balls feel overwhelmingly full and overheated, despite having just been drained a little. 

"I-- I don't--" Jesse grimaces at the dichotomous feeling and growls faintly. He squirms in discomfort at Cassidy's touch, wincing as the vamp pulls the toy out and drops it over the edge of the bed. 

"Not quite done, Jess," Cassidy teases, wetting two fingers and slipping them inside. Tulip lets out a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding, gentling her grip against the crescents she's pressing into the preacher's pecs. He whines and arches away from Cass, trying to find a comfortable position and finding none. 

It's such a weird feeling, the inherent _hotness_ of feeling used and full and yet empty and wanting all at once. "I-I don't--" Jesse stammers, eyes pressed closed and brow furrowed. Cassidy pushes the vibrator away and works the very tip of his tongue into the slit at the head of the cock cage, grinning madly when Jesse howls and bucks up. In retribution, he sucks Jesse's balls into his mouth and tongues them. Jesse grips two fistfuls of Cassidy's hair and shouts.

"Would it-- _aw, fuck_. Fuck me, _Christ_ , please Cass?!" He's really asking Tulip though, and they both glance at her with raised eyebrows. She snorts down at Cassidy, his mouth still stretched around Jesse's balls ridiculously, and shrugs with a lopsided smile. 

"If you're ready to go again, sure," she comments, sliding her nails down Jesse's chest to swipe a bit of cum up with her finger and feed to to Jesse as he groans. 

"Will yeh get on the sofa, luv?" Cassidy jerks his chin at her, nodding toward the little stiff loveseat a few feet away in their smallish room. She quirks a brow but slips away from the bed, taking the blankets with her as she settles on the cushions, watching as Cassidy arranges their boyfriend on the floor. 

He pushes Jesse to his knees and then forward, making the preacher crawl until his face is in Tulip's lap, his chest supported by the couch and elbows under her thighs, so he can lick at her pussy while Cass fucks him. 

The vamp slicks his cock and Jesse's hole again, not wanting anything to hurt this beloved idiot, here, and lines up. When he sinks in, Jesse's spine arches, drawing him deeper into the tight, too-hot channel. 

"Fuckin' shite, padre. _Easy_ , now, down boy," Cassidy chuckles, pressing on Jesse's lower back and gripping his hips to hold the man still. He's desperate for it, groaning openly against the soft, tender flesh of Tulip's womanhood. 

Cass bends down over him, fists planting on the floor on either side of Jesse so that he's draped over the Texan, rutting deep with short jabs against his prostate. Jesse cries out and breathes raggedly, arching to palm his cock but getting no sensation there. Frustrated, he shakes his head in Tulip's lap. "Please, I-- where's the wand?" He begs, eyes wild as Cass bites his shoulder, hard, but not enough to break skin. 

"Here, Jess." Cass reaches and then contracts back around him with the toy, angling it for Jesse, who's losing coordination quickly. He's nearly mindless now, turning his ass up against Cassidy's gentle but firm thrusts, jerking when the vibration surrounds his genitals. Cass leans down, still holding the vibrator with one hand and starts nibbling at Jesse's neck and shoulders again. 

"Oh _FUCK_ ," Jesse shouts, barely managing to lap at Tulip anymore. She's being so patient, watching them, rapt, loving seeing Jesse so unwound like this. He's lost all control now, being loud and desperate, trembling at every edge, and then he howls as whatever Cassidy does beneath them spills a drizzle of cum out of him again. There's much more this time, enough to call it a proper milking, she supposes, and she watches as Cassidy leans them back so that Jesse's sat on his lap, impaled and squirming weakly. Cass thrusts up carefully, nursing the last few fat drops out of his mate until Jesse wrenches away with a hiss and collapses almost immediately on the carpet. His breath is ragged and he's covered in a sheen of sweat.

He's spent, withering quickly after over a solid hour of exertion and stimulation. That was easier to do in their twenties, but approaching 40 has its consequences. Cassidy strokes himself quickly, almost at the edge again when Tulip catches his eye. 

"Cum on his ass," she says, and a growl rips out of Cassidy's throat before he walks forward on his knees to spatter little droplets of cum as asked. When he's done, two sleep-dopey sets of eyes drift back to her, still sitting there with her legs spread on the sofa, now touching herself lightly. 

"That was... incredibly hot," she comments, almost offhandedly, and it makes them both giggle. 

"Right? 'E prolly won' be able ter do dat fer another few days, but it's right handy." Cass smears his cum across Jesse's ass, making the preacher groan, too bone-deep exhausted to do much more than flex away weakly. "Wan' me ter finish yeh off, luv? I don' t'ink he'll be o' much 'elp fer a while," he chuckles, helping Jesse get carefully onto his hands and knees and then onto the bed to collapse in a heap. He's snoring before Cass even gets back to the sofa, kneeling between her spread knees, his hands cupping her thighs so gently it's easy to forget he's a maneater.

Tulip snorts and pulls a softly grinning vampire closer by his neck, kissing him. 

"No. I'll wait til later. We gotta clean him up before he gets all tacky. You do that, I'm gonna shower," she says, pushing him away so she can stand. "You kin come in when you're done, but I think he'll need ya more." Tulip runs her fingers through Jesse's tufty hair, smiling when he hums in sleepy contentment. 

When Tulip comes out of the shower later, skin hot to touch and wrapped tightly in two towels, both boys are snoozing on the bed. Cassidy is curled protectively around Jesse, his arms cinched tight and body tucked in close behind the Texan, face pressed into his throat like how he prefers to sleep with either of them. She smiles to herself, genuinely happy, and crawls onto the bed with the remote. The storm is still rattling the windows, but it's calm as can be in here. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am very anxious about this piece, but I needed it out there. I've been staring at it in my drafts for ages.  
> Let me know what you think, please.


End file.
